


Fight Night

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Who wouldnt wanna be pleasured by these two at the same time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: After a day of Alpha Male Posturing, Jacob Frye has decided to challenge Ezio Auditore to a match. Who is gonna come out on top?Based on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassin's Creed Secrets.





	Fight Night

It had been an all-day thing, Ezio and Jacob trying to outdo each other, in every possible way. Here you were just wanting to spend the day hanging out with them, but it had instead been a day of Alpha male posturing between the two. And now that you were at the local fight club for the Friday night matches, you were hoping that Ezio and Jacob would take a break from it all, at least for a few hours.

Watching Jacob take his shirt off, and flex, you couldn’t help but blush a bit. While it was perfectly normal for someone to do so before a fight, you might have written it off as such, if Jacob didn’t see fit to keep winking and smiling at you. He wasn’t quite as chiseled as some of the other fighters, but he was very sexy nonetheless. And you weren’t the only one who felt so.

Sitting in the stands with Ezio, the two of you watched Jacob take down opponent after opponent in quick fashion. You had seen Jacob fight enough times to know what to expect, but tonight you could tell he was trying to show off not just for your sake, but for Ezio’s as well.

Watching Jacob fight, Ezio had to give him some credit. His technique was a bit on the rough side in Ezio’s opinion, but he had great strength and stamina and overall, clearly he knew what he was doing.

After several rounds Jacob was riding high, covered in blood and sweat. He had taken down more opponents tonight then he had ever had before and quicker than he had ever had before. But it wasn’t enough. There was only one thing that was going to satiate him.

Spotting Ezio, Jacob couldn’t resist a chance to show off more. “Auditore! You and me, right here, right now!” Jacob bellowed from the ring, holding his arms out with a shit eating grin on his face.

Without a word, Ezio instantly jumped up from the stands and leapt into the ring, quickly throwing his shirt off and tossing it back. Lo and behold it ended up in your lap, the shirt heavy with the smell of him. Despite yourself, you couldn’t help but bring it to your face, the scent intoxicating.

Watching him stride across the ring to Jacob, Ezio rubs his hands with glee. With as much as Jacob and Ezio had been going back and forth all day trying to top each other, Ezio was looking forward to knocking Jacob down a peg or two, in public no less. Looking over Ezio, you saw that his build was more muscular than Jacob’s, but he was no less sexy than Jacob and much like him, Ezio saw fit to stretch himself in such a way that was sure to get your attention. And because he hoped he had your attention and just to rile up Jacob, he blew you a kiss, making you blush.

With Jacob and Ezio being far better fighters than most, you knew this would not be a traditional fight. So many of the others were just boxers, they hadn’t been trained from youth to be killers and while you knew that they would not try to kill each other, you didn’t want to see either of them maimed.

Jacob made the first move which Ezio countered with the greatest of ease. Jacob tried again, only be met with the same result. He quickly realized he had underestimated Ezio from the get go and remembering that Ezio had spent the last few hours watching him fight, Jacob knew Ezio had him at a disadvantage, as he had seen a lot of his tricks.

“Time for something different.” Jacob thought.

From there, Jacob threw everything he could think of at Ezio, anything he thought might throw him off. Knowing that Jacob was wearing down, Ezio hoped to tire him out and finish him off quickly. What Ezio didn’t realize was that Jacob was as stubborn as he was, he wasn’t going to give up easily.

While the crowd thrilled at the sight of Ezio and Jacob going at it, you were feeling a bit conflicted. While a part of you hated seeing either one of them get hurt, another part of you couldn’t help but be fascinating by watching them move. Both them were clearly enjoying the challenge, if grins on their faces were anything to go by. Each of them was formidable on their own but imagining them working together to take someone down was proving to be a tantalizing thought.

After a while, Jacob and Ezio were still standing, neither one of them giving an inch. The crowd, while eager, was beginning to wonder how much longer the two could go on and so were you. While each had managed to land a few blows on each other, Jacob, despite being in the ring longer, was managing to keep up.

If they were this stubborn about winning a match, how stubborn would they be about pleasuring someone, you wondered. At first you tried to dismiss the thought, but it wouldn’t be dismissed so easily. The more you considered it, the more your eyes raked over both Jacob and Ezio’s fine forms, imagining the both using that same drive to pleasure someone, perhaps you. There was no way that you could chose between them. Both were equally enticing and even if you did choose one, you would still wonder about the other.

They were going to go on until one of them dropped, you knew. Or unless someone called an end to it. Or they got a better idea.

Leaning over the edge of the ring, looking at the two of them and knowing they are both turned on at the sight of you, you called them over to you. Wondering what was going on, they rushed over to you.

“Guys, how about we call it a night?” You asked.

“But…” Jacob said.

“If you call it a night, we can go back to my place. All three of us.” You said in a sultry voice. “Where this energy of yours can be put to better use.”

Looking at each other, it was the first time Jacob and Ezio had agreed on something all day.

The three of you hadn’t even made it through the front door before Jacob and Ezio began loosening every button on your clothes. Quickly shutting the door behind you, you had to work hard to guide the two Assassins to your bedroom. A part of you wondered if it would have been easier to just fuck them where the three of you stood.

But you all managed to make it to your room and no sooner had you than both Assassins not only had you stripped down but had most of their clothes gone as well. With Jacob being on your front side, he pulled you down onto the bed on top of him and he resumed kissing his way down your stomach. Seeing that Ezio was finishing with his clothes, as he stripped his boxers off, you could finally see his large cock in all its glory.

No sooner had Ezio done this, than you felt Jacob’s mouth on your pussy, eating you as if he had not eaten in days. A part of you wanted to tell him to not go so fast, but the rest of you couldn’t resist being devoured in such a way. His tongue worked you in such a way that you ended up leaning forward, resting on your hands and knees, nearly screaming, and right in front of Ezio, who was working his cock watching the whole thing.

Beckoning him over to you, Ezio climbed on to the bed and brought his cock right to your face. Taking it with one hand, you began teasing the head of it with your tongue, making him moan aloud before you began both licking and kissing the length of him. Just when Ezio least expected it, you licked your lips and began swallowing him, soon having his whole length in your mouth and sucking on him hard and fast.

Hearing you moan on Ezio’s dick turned both Ezio and Jacob on further. Jacob reached below and began stroking his own cock while Ezio took his hands and began caressing your tits, playing with your nipples as he did so.

All of it was too much. Jacob’s tongue lashing you. The taste of Ezio’s manhood. Each on their own was intense enough but all together made your pussy ache harder than it ever had before. Starting to come, you wondered if you should move and lower yourself onto Jacob so that you might come all over his cock. You started to move, only for both Ezio and Jacob to hold you in place.

Feeling yourself throb as Jacob’s tongue found that sweet spot of yours, as you came all over Jacob’s mouth, with yours still sucking on Ezio, Jacob also came, with his cum ending up on his stomach. Letting go of Ezio for just a moment so you might catch your breath, Ezio kept working himself and as you got to your knees, with Jacob’s mouth still on your center, Ezio crawled closer to you and pushing himself against you, came all over you, loving the sight of you being covered by his cum.

While you were distracted by the aftershocks, both Jacob and Ezio began stroking themselves again, the both of them determined that this would not be the end of the night’s revels. Guiding you down onto the bed, Jacob laid on one side of you while Ezio took his place between your legs.

The feel of his breath against your center almost did you in again and feeling his hand spread your lips and knowing what he had in mind made you moan out loud. Much like Jacob, Ezio had no intention of going easy on you and he wasted no time finding your clit and sucking on it as hard as he could, all the while sliding several fingers inside, determined to make you come harder than Jacob did.

While Ezio played with one set of your lips, Jacob saw fit to play with the other, bringing his mouth to yours, letting you taste yourself as he did so. His kisses were more passionate than before, with him sucking on your tongue several times along with biting your lips. Distracted with your mouth, Jacob didn’t notice at first your hand reaching for his cock and when he felt you take a hold of him and began stroking him, the feeling of him moaning against your mouth was quite erotic.

Seeing that you were now more focused on Jacob, Ezio decided it was time to up things a bit. With a few last flicks of his tongue, Ezio raised himself up slowly, with his fingers still inside you. Once on his knees, Ezio took them out and grabbed a hold of your hips, pulling you up to him and swiftly sliding himself inside, making you cry out.

Still having a hold of Jacob, you nudged him to come closer. With his cock closer to your mouth, you brought yourself up on your elbows, leaned over a bit and began sucking on the tip. Wanting to make it easier, Jacob straddled you, and with one arm keeping you propped up, the other was busy stroking Jacob along with you sucking on dick further.

Pleasuring one while the other was pleasuring you was far more intense than you imagined it to be. It also forced you to concentrate on a level you didn’t think was possible. Having Jacob at your mercy with your mouth meant that for every pleasurable thrust of Ezio’s, you had to take care to not accidentally hurt Jacob.

Ezio and Jacob had started this trying to out do the other, but the longer the three of you went at each other, the less they cared about topping the other and the more they cared about pleasuring you. Looking behind him back at Ezio, the two wordlessly wondered how they could both be inside you in a way that would be most pleasure for all three.

Turning back to face you, Jacob reached down and caressed your cheek, saying “Do you want me inside you love?”

Popping his cock out a moment, you took a breath and replied sinfully “I thought you just were inside me.”

“I meant elsewhere love.” Jacob teased.

Thinking it over a moment, you thought he meant he wanted to trade places with Ezio. But knowing Jacob’s inclinations, you realized what he meant. It had long been a fantasy of yours to placed between two men and having two of them right there and now, both quite eager, it was the perfect chance.

As you lifted yourself up, Jacob moved to the side.

“Reach in that drawer. You’ll find what you need.” You winked at Jacob.

Reaching into the night stand, sure enough, was a bottle of lube. Opening it, Jacob coated himself liberally. While Jacob prepared himself, Ezio reached down and pulled you against him, wrapping your legs around him. When Jacob was ready, he took his place behind you.

He started by teasing your arse first. After a bit, he inched himself in, knowing that going in to quickly could end things quickly.

After a moment, you begged “More.”

With that Jacob slowly slid the rest of himself in. Once all the way in, he sild his hands down to your hips, lightly smacking your cheeks a bit and making you sigh with pleasure.

Ezio started things off and quickly both him and Jacob took turns thrusting deeply. Knowing that they were the only thing holding you up, they stayed together tightly, sometimes gripping the other to do so.

Not only did they take turns thrusting, but they took turns kissing you everywhere, caressing every bit they could reach and whispering the naughtiest of things in your ear, sometimes with Ezio slipping into his native Italian as he did so. It was almost impossible to keep up with the two of them, they were so relentless.

Suddenly you felt yourself begin to throb. You whimpered a bit as you didn’t want such pleasure to be over, but there was no way your end was going to be held back now. And now that your lovers were finally working in sync with each other, and more relentless than before…

Screaming loudly and with Ezio and Jacob holding you tightly, you came harder than you ever had before. With you gripping the both tightly, each one lost their control and emptied themselves inside you, filling you up quickly.

As your climax slowed down, your whole body went limp. Ezio and Jacob did their best to remain upright but with their fight earlier and their bout with you, every bit they had was spent and all three of you collapsed on the bed.

Still sandwiched together, all three of you lay silent as your tried to catch your collective breath. As they had spent more energy that you, Jacob and Ezio very quickly dozed off, still holding you between them. Soon enough you followed, content beyond meaning.


End file.
